Immortal Madness
by SnApShOcK
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE WONDERING WHY I UPDATED ALL MY CHAPTERS,**

******ITS BECAUSE SOMEONE HAD POINTED OUT SOME MISTAKES IN MY STORY..**

**After 6 busy months I decided to go with this story again. But unlike the first time, I won't be doing this alone. I've asked some of my friends to help me write this story. I am sure that by doing this I could update faster. I hope you will still support this story as much as the first time I posted this.**

**Chapter 1**

**Percy Jackson's POV**

* * *

"PERSEUS JACKSON, FOR THE SECOND TIME, DO YOU ACCEPT OUR OFFER?" Zeus's voice boomed in a harsh grumpy voice.

There I was standing in front of the twelve massive Olympian gods, kneeling in front of Zeus. I glanced at my father and asked for some advice. "Percy, accept our offer, It is not kind to turn it down for the second time" Poseidon's voice boomed across the massive throne room. I know he just said that because he wants me to become a part of the Olympian gods one day.

So I asked Hestia through my thoughts.

" My Lady, Is it me or becoming a god seems a better offer than staying at Camp and seing that Athena girl everyday?" I asked Hestia. I waited for a few seconds for her answer.

"Its up to you Percy, I know what happened between you and Annabeth still hurts you, but you must also remember that once you become a god, you will have more responsibilities and you can't spend all your days visiting and hanging around with your friends at camp."

Yes, if you are asking if me and Annabeth broke up. To make the long story short, we broke up because she is too busy with her Architecture stuff being the Annabeth Chase 'The Great Architect Of Olympus'. Too busy to even try spend a few hours with me at the beach. Too busy to talk to me if I have problems. So to sum things up, she's too busy to have a relationship right now.

**Flashback**

After breakfast, Annabeth told me to meet her at Zeus' Fist.

So after I ate, I went there directly to Zeus Fist. When I arrived, she was already there sitting on top of the rock. She didnt notice my presence and keeps on staring on nothing in I decided to sit beside her. After a few seconds, I decided to break her from her daydreaming state.

She was shocked to see me already sitting beside her. So shocked that she even pulled her dagger out and point the sharp end to me

When she realized its me, she went back staring at nothing at particular.

Then she decided to break the silence.

"Percy, we need to talk" Annabeth said

I know that we had a rocky relationship this past few weeks since the war with Gaea and her giants ended. I also know for a fact that when Annabeth calls me 'Percy' she is serious about something and that 'something' is a thing that I wont like. The last time she called me that, it was when we had a big fight and end up not talking with each other for 2 weeks.

"Yes? And what would that be? " I replied nervously.

" Um.. Um...We need to... break up" She said the last part slowly

After what she said I can't say anything. Its like my heart was being torn apart. I denied godhood just for her and this is happen...'why?' thats the only thing I could think about.

"Why?" I asked her, the hurt in my voice is evident.

"Since after the war, I realized that this relationship is holding back the two of us from our jobs. Me as an architect of Olympus and you as a Hero of Olympus, you need to focus on your training."

"Friends, Ok?" she asked me with a happy voice to lighten up the mood.

"Ok" I said it in a sad voice. I forced a smile after saying that in order for me not to look weak in front of her.

With that she left me and went directly to her cabin.

**End of Flashback**

Even though we ended on good terms, it is still bothering me that we can't be friends like we used to before this dating thing came. It still hurts that even though we still love each other, we can't spend time together.

I started to daydream after thinking about Camp Half-Blood.

After the break-up, I got bored at camp without anyone to spend the time , being a huntress, spends all her time with the hunt and Lady Artemis hunting monsters that Zeus wants to be killed. Nico, being the Son of Hades, spends most his time in the Underworld helping his father fix the problems that Gaea caused 3 months ago. My other friends are visiting Camp Jupiter along with the famous Stoll brothers who I will never spend time with because of there pranks. I can still remember when I decided to spend time with them the day the me and Annabeth broke up.

**Flashback**

"Perrrccccyyy ! Perrrccccyyy! , Come on man! We have something to show you."Travis's voice boomed outside my cabin.

I decided to go out because Conner won't stop hitting my poor door.

"WHAT" I half shouted at them.

"Come on Perce, follow us." they said in unison. But before I could even get the chance to slam the door in their sorry faces, both of them dragged me outside the Demeter Cabin.

"What am I doing here?" I asked

"Wait and see perce" Travis replied with a big goofy smile.

I noticed that at the doors step of the Demeter cabin, there is something a white substance waiting for someone to step on it. Thats when I realized that its GLUE and that the Stoll brothers are gone. They left a glue container beside me. Thats when it clicked, They are trying to set me up.

I was about to get the bucket and flee, the Demeter cabin's door slammed open and an angry.. I mean a really angry Katie Gardener walking out of the cabin, before stepping out, she looked or more like glare at me, then it happened. She slipped and lost her balance with all the glue at their doorstep and fell on her back. At first she was quiet, then I heard a loud "PERCCYYY JACKSON, YOUR DEAD MEAT "scream and the next thing I knew I was covered in vine with only my eyes and nose uncovered.

After a few seconds, Chiron arrived with a shocked expression on his face. At first he thought the we were under attacked, and that Gaea manage to wrap me in vines. Then he noticed the glue bucket beside me and a steaming Katie lying on her back which is currently stucked or more like glued on the floor.

After that incident, I got 2 weeks kitchen duty, 1 week of cleaning the arena after practice and 3 days of bathroom cleaning duty and its all thanks to those stupid brothers.

**End of Flashback**

Since all of my friends were not present at Camp Half-Blood at that time, I decided to pay my father a visit and train at his palace. I didn't bother saying goodbye to Chiron and the campers for they are busy people. At first the training was way harder than Camp Half-Blood since my teacher is my dad and his generals. I was sent to many quests while I was staying at dad's palace. He sent me once to kill a group of bandit sea creatures that has been bothering his citizens. I successfully completed all the quests. Then after 5 months of training and hanging out with his generals, I became stronger, strong enough to become part of the Olympians.

One day, while me and my dad where hanging, Hermes flashed in and informed us that Zeus called a meeting and asked Poseidon to bring me.

And that is why we are all gathered here...Whoa! .. I was lost in thought there, but what seems seconds of daydreaming to me where already minutes in reality.

I looked up and found a pissed of King of the gods waiting for my answer.

"After all the things that happened ( I looked at Athena while saying that) my Answer to your generous offer is... YES"

Then boom, after saying yes a white light hit me and I blacked out.

When I woke up, all the gods are around me with there eyes glowing and saying an Ancient Greek Incantation.

After a few seconds another white light hit me and the next time I woke up, I am in my throne with all the gods staring at me.. even the moon goddess herself.

Then there was a bright light in front of us. Three figures materialized out of the white light. When the light was gone. There, standing before us are the Three Fates. Then they spoke in Unison.

"_All hail, Persues Jackson, God of Time,Tides,Swordsmanship and Male Beauty."_

* * *

**We are not really sure of who to pair percy with so we decide to continue the poll I had before. **

**So once again, you get to decide on who will it be. **

**Artemis**

**Aphrodite**

**Original Character**

**Piper**

**Thalia**

**You can post your answer as a review or as a private message.**

**The result of this poll can affect the succeeding chapters so we prepared different plots that will suit with the pairing **

**We are also open for any suggestions you might have to improve this story.**

**~SnApShOcK**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE WONDERING WHY I UPDATED ALL MY CHAPTERS,**

******ITS BECAUSE SOMEONE HAD POINTED OUT SOME MISTAKES IN MY STORY..**

**Disclaimer:I still don't own anything**

**Enjoy...**

**A very short chapter ( read Author's note at the bottom)**

* * *

**Percy Jackson's POV**

After the Fates announced my titles which I can't concentrate because of the killer headache happening right now... 'Zzzzz' all I could think at the moment is sleep but I still try my hardest not to because Zeus or worst the Fates might feel insulted if do so. 'Wait since when do I care what the other gods except my father think of me?' I thought

After a few seconds, I glanced at the other gods while Zeus is still blabbing about what my responsibilities are, I noticed Lady Artemis or Artemis looking or should I say staring at me. Once she saw me staring right back at her she quickly looked away. I couldn't and I wouldn't dare read her expression because even for a god like me, messing with the male hating goddess is at the last of my priority list.

….And Perseus, you will be the next Camp Director effective immediately. You will replace Dionysus and I expect you to treat the campers better unlike some wine god over there. I don't like any gods complaining about how their sons/daughters were killed,maimed or hurted by something because of the lack of responsibility of the camp director." Zeus said in a happy tone considering he would have enough complains to handle.

"Thats all for now, meeting adjourned " Zeus's voice boomed.

And with that being said, I braced myself for what is about to come.

3...

2...

1...

BOOM!

Almost all the Gods teleported themselves around me, congratulating me about being a god.

"Nice job Son! I am so proud of you" Poseidon said with proud evident in his voice

"Um... Thanks dad! And its your training that made me a god" I replied humbly.

This went on with the other gods, they keep ranting about how fun it is being one...Blah Blah Blah.

Not to sound disrespectful but I still have a killer headache remember.

Hmmm.. I wonder, what if I have another Wisdom Goddess inside my head waiting for me to crack it open just like what Zeus did when Athena came.

That thought made me shiver, Its already hard enough to handle one Wisdom Goddess who's daughter is my ex-girlfriend by the way.

Finally the gods stopped, well some of them anyway, they said they still have duties to perform.

"The headache is killing you right now, Am I right?" Aphrodite said

"And... No, if you are thinking that your head might have another Athena inside" she chuckled with her perfect dress and makeup complementing her perfect smile.

'Wait... why did I just think that?' I told myself to snap out of it before I blush and make a fool of myself.

But its too late, Aphrodite already noticed my flushed face because she smirked.

"Let me help you with that headache, its part of becoming a god...Here take this, its ambrosia, food of the gods." she said while feeding me some of it which earned her a glare from the Moon Goddess.

'Wait hold on, what is she still doing here, and why is she glaring at Aphrodite everytime she try and talk to me and why does Aphrodite glaring right back at here with a smirk on her face' I thought while still munching on some ambrosia that Aphordite is feeding me.

To help lessen the tension between the two goddesses, I told them that I would visit the camp now, since its my domain.

"Thanks for the help Aphrodite, it really cured the headache, (even if it didn't but shhhhh ! )" I said with a smile

" I better get going, See you around Aphrodite and Arty" I said while getting ready to flash out.

"Wait how do I flash out?" I asked them with embarrassment.

"It's simple you just …." Aphrodite tried to answer me.

" You just think of the place where you want to be and feel your presence their" Artemis replied cutting of Aphrodite which earned her a glare from the love goddess.

With that being said, I followed what artemis said and flashed myself at the woods at Camp Half-Blood.

I purposely teleported in the woods to avoid any issues from the campers.

I would like to announce the news during dinner time.

I went to the Big house to see Chiron, then suddenly, I saw Dionysus with some of his luggage going out of the big house.

When he saw me, his frowning face immediately turned into a smile. While I get closer to the Big house, Dionysus looked at me and said,

"Thanks again Perry Johnson for taking me out of this torturous camp." he said with a fake sweetness in his voice

"Sure, no problem. And by the way its P-E-R-C-Y not perry." I said with a voice matching his.

"Ok. Sure. Whatever you say Perry" he replied

I just smiled at him knowing that if I replied, I am just giving him the pleasure of seing me getting pissed off.

After that Conversation I went directly to Chiron.

" Hello Percy, do you know that Dionysus is not anymore the Camp Director and also the one who is replacing him is the Fourtheenth olympian? " he asked me.

"Umm... How do I say this Chiron" I replied but was cut of by a flash of light.. umm pink powder actually.

"Good to see you Percy and you too Chiron" Aphrodite said in melodic voice.

Chiron immediately bowed to the love goddess and looked at me weirdly.

"Umm, Percy please show respect to Lady Aphrodite," Chiron said

So in order for him to be satisfied I also bowed down to show respect.

"Owww Please Percy Stand up, Why would a god bow down to another god to show respect" she said while chuckling a little because of happened.

"What do you mean by your statement Lady Aphrodite?" Chiron asked with confusion evident in his facial expression and tone.

"Didn't you hear that Percy here is ….."Aphrodite said but I cut her of

" The Fourthenth Olympian and is the God of time, tides, swordsmanship, and male beauty" I stated.

* * *

**This is a short chapter guys, I just want to upload something tonight thats why I uploaded this. So the things that the chapter 2 I had in my mind that were not included here will be found at chapter 3.**

**This story is an open pairing, for it follows the arrangement of results of the poll.**

**But if you pick Pertemis, the story would progress immediately for we got a lot of ideas in that category.**

**So once again here are the choices.**

**Artemis**

**Aphrodite**

**Original Character**

**Piper**

**Thalia**

**Remember any suggestions or tips just leave it as a Review**

**Thanks.**

**Enjoy guys, God Bless**

**~SnApShOcK~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE WONDERING WHY I UPDATED ALL MY CHAPTERS,**

******ITS BECAUSE SOMEONE HAD POINTED OUT SOME MISTAKES IN MY STORY..**

**For those who followed or subscribed to this fanfic, please also review it... more reviews equals faster updates.**

**NOTE: I posted this chapter tonight because I can't post a chapter tomorrow.**

**Guys, Please read the Author's Note at the bottom part. Thanks**

**Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

After 3 years of Annabeth dating my cousin, they finally broke up. I was also shocked with this, not only because those two were perfect for each other but also they are the complete opposite of one another which is good for a relationship.

Hey! Not because I am now the Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis that I don't know anything about these things.

I was brought back to reality when a happy looking Percy paid me a visit in my cabin.

"Hey Thals" Percy said with a cheerful voice but sadness is evident in his voice.

I noticed something about his eyes, something different. Instead of being pure green eyes, now it has already a hint of gold in it.. but after a few seconds of staring at it, I shrugged it off.

"Hey Percy, what made you visit me here? You can't just have enough of me, can't you? I asked in a teasing kind of way.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say..."he replied

Before I got the chance to ask him what's his real purpose of visiting me, I got cut of by Percy.

"Do you know the me and Annabeth broke up?" he asked in a sad voice.

"Yes, Annabeth Iris Messaged me after you to broke up" I answered though I am quite nervous of why he is sharing this with me.

Knowing Percy is the kind of guy who doesn't share much and only shares it you when he needs some information.

"Please answer me honestly, Do you know what is the real reason why Annabeth broke up with me?"Percy said in a dangerously serious voice.

"Umm...umm, Yes, I know why and I am gonna tell you but swear first on River Styx not to take it against me for not telling you immediately."I replied.

"I swear on the Styx to follow your conditions" He said.

'_Cue Thunder'_

"Hmmm.. Where do I start? Oh Yes, I remember." I said

I told him what happened a day before they broke up. I can still remember that day like it just happened.

**Flashback**

"WAKE UPPPP!" Artemis shouted at the top of her lungs in the middle of our camping place.

After a few seconds, all of us were already gathered around her with confuse faces.

'Why would Lady Artemis wake us up at 3 am knowing we just had a tiring battle yesterday against Lamia.' I thought to my self while wildly rubbing my eyes to keep them open.

A few seconds later she raised her hand...

Then all of us stopped talking to listen to her because if we dont... nah nevermind I also dont want to know but one thing is for sure, you will never be the same again.

"I called you here, to inform you that you will be staying at Camp Half-Blood for atleast 3 days."she started.

Then all hell broke loose, almost half of the hunters were protesting in going in that horrid place.

"ENOUGH!" her voice boomed

"I expect you to avoid killing, maiming and hurting the campers" she continued

"I also want to tell you that my lovely brother is going to pick you before he drives his sun chariot"she informed us with a sarcastic voice in the ' lovely' part.

"Lady Artemis, where will you go?" I asked

I know that she will be in Olympus to show the report to Zeus regarding our battle with Lamia for she is already a threat to them, I only wanted to be sure.

"I will manage some things in Olympus and also would drop by Zeus palace to give him the report of our last mission." she replied.

"Ok , I will leave you now to your own, Thalia Grace take charge of the Hunt." she ordered

" Yes Milady" I replied.

"Good Good, now all of you can go back to sleep and take a rest before my No Good brother is here to pick you up" After that being said, Lady Artemis glowed so we all averted our eyes and started to go back inside our tents.

After a few hours, Apollo arrived in his yellow chariot which is already starting to transform in to a bus.

"ALL ABOARD MY BEAUTIFUL LADIES" Apollo said in a flirting voice.

Knowing him, all of just rolled our eyes and started to enter the bus with our camping equipment that is now as small as a sling bag, thanks to the magic of Hecate.

After our tortuous travel in air, I was already sick, Oh did I forgot to mention that 'I AM FREAKING SCARED OF HEIGHTS.'

After the bus hit the ground I got out of the bus very fast that I could rival a son of Hermes.

After going down the bus steps ' more like falling out of the bus' I thought to myself.

After unpacking inside our cabin, I decided to take a walk at the beach in order for me to breath in fresh sea water smell.

I ran going to the beach, but what I saw there shocked me. ( ironic to a daughter of Zeus)

"Annabeth? " I half screamed on her when I saw her at the beach snuggling and kissing with the son of Apollo which name is Junno.

They both jumped with flushed faces, I though was still shocked of what I saw, considering the fact that she was in a relationship with my cousin.

"What the hell is going on here Annabeth?" I asked her with a furious voice.

I also noticed that Junno was already backing down a few steps from us because of the thunder storm that is forming above me.

"Ummm.. can we talk Thalia? In private please." she asked me noticing that the nymphs were watching us.

She led the way and we talked near Zeus' Fist.

There she told me about how she and Junno were in a secret relationship and how she is planning to break up with Percy the next day.

After she's done, I just walked out and left her there.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

After sharing what I know with Percy, I noticed something unusual about Percy. His eyes were glowing as if he was concentrating about something.

As I was about to ask him what is he doing and why is his eyes glowing because its starting to creep me out.

I was stopped because I heard a loud scream from the cabin next to mine which is the Athena Cabin.

That voice sounded too familiar.

That's when it clicked

The voice was Annabeth's.

Then suddenly Percy muttered "Serves her right".

* * *

**The poll is still up and running.**

**I decided to remove Thalia because... nah i just don't like Thalia with Percy. It makes writing scenes awkward in many levels.**

**Artemis**

**Aphrodite**

**Original Character**

**Piper**

**By the way . All of those are going to happen; I just want to know which one of them you want to happen first.**

**Review pls..**

**More reviews and follows.. faster updates**

**God Bless**

**~SnApShOcK~**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE WONDERING WHY I UPDATED ALL MY CHAPTERS,**

**ITS BECAUSE SOMEONE HAD POINTED OUT SOME MISTAKES IN MY STORY..**

**Thanks for the Reviews and Follows.**

**By the way guys the Poll is still up.**

**So here is chapter 4**

**Enjoy …**

**Wait... ONE JUST QUICK REMINDER. I CAN'T POST TOMORROW BECAUSE**

**OF A BUSY SCHEDULE.. THANKS**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Its just a normal day here at camp. I, being a daughter of Athena, prefers to stay inside my cabin to avoid other campers from distracting us in our work.

Since Hestia already has her palace in Olympus, designed by yours truly after the war I am now working with a design for a palace of a new Olympian Zeus is talking about.

While I am drawing the palace of the new Olympian, I following the description list given to me by Lady Aphrodite said that the list was given by the new Olympian to Lady Aphrodite because he/she has duties to perform.

So I followed the descriptions properly, after one hour of drawing and scribbling, I can finally see the outcome of the palace.

"Something is weird with this palace" I muttered to myself while thinking what it could be.

After a few seconds I realized that this palace is like the palace of Poseidon. Almost all things in that palace is associated with water and tides... all except for the big glass clock on top of the palace.

While studying the designs of this palace, I start feeling guilty because this palace reminds me a lot of Percy and the good times we had but all those guilt started to go away when I remembered why I broke up with Percy.

**FLASHBACK**

Percy and I were hanging out at the big house waiting for the satyrs to drop the new campers that were scheduled today.

We were assigned to lead the orientation of the new campers to our world. I am assigned in explaining the all about the Greek gods and other stuffs.

While Percy will be the one to show them around camp

"Arrgghhh" Percy exclaimed after losing yet another match.

"I win again Seaweed brain" I teased him.

"I quit, its really unfair to play chess with a daughter of Athena" He pointed out.

"Its better to play with the..." He stopped himself and realize that he shouldn't have said that.

"With whom?" I glared at him before asking him with anger evident in my voice.

I know that Percy won't cheat on me but thinking that he likes to spend time with other people than me really irritates me.

"Its just some nymphs at my dad's palace."He answered

"WITH WHOM!" I half shouted at him not satisfied with his answer.

"I am telling the truth. I am just referring to the nymphs when I said that" He answered with the same intensity.

'POOOF'

I was about to retort to his answer when suddenly a pink smoke appeared or most likely covered the big house with an intoxicating perfume all around us.

After a few seconds Aphrodite appeared in front of us with a slightly amused face. A face you have when you have something planned for others that they don't know about.

"Ahh Percy, I have a task for you, think of it most likely as a favor." She said in a voice that she uses for flirting while staring at Percy

If she isn't a goddess I would have snapped at her for looking at Percy like that.

Hey you cant blame me, me and Percy were in a middle of an argument about nymphs and suddenly she comes along.

"But.." Percy tried to reason with her

"No excuses Percy. Meet me at Olympus in five minutes."

With that, She left the same way she appeared, by setting of pink smoke.

"I guess I will see you after the task the Aphrodite needs me to do" Percy said.

"Guess so." I said with an irritated voice.

I am still pissed of with our argument awhile ago.

With that Percy left leaving me alone.

'Wait' Suddenly it hit me, if Percy won't be around, who will show the new campers around.

"Arrrrghhh!" I shouted, knowing that Chiron and Mr.D are not here.

I have no choice but to do both introduction and showing the new campers around.

"Annabeth! Good to see you" Grover said which startled me.

"Yeah! Good to see you to Grover" I replied while facing him.

"Had a fight with Percy again?" he asked me after reading my emotions.

"Yup, good thing Aphrodite gave him a task or else I would have beat him up" I half joked trying to change my mood and not involve others with my problems.

Grover was grinning then suddenly he said

"Ow, I forgot. I am here to inform you that the new campers just arrived and they are waiting at the hill with confused faces." He stated.

"Great! Just what I need" I replied with sarcasm written all over it.

"Its nice chatting with you Annabeth but I need to go back to the mortal world and search for demigods." and with that he went out of the big house.

_PAGEBREAK_

"ALL RIGHT KEEP QUIEEETTTT!" I shouted at the group of campers in front of me who won't stop talking.

Probably they didn't notice me standing in front of them or they didn't expect their guide to be someone like me.

"Listen carefully and no questions in the middle of my discussion." I said with a lower intensity than the previous one.

I began to explain the world of the Greek gods to them, starting with the Titans and stuffs.

After the discussion I learned that mostly all of the new campers were sons and daughters of minor goddesses.

All except for a certain Son of Apollo named Junno.

Now of all the offspring of Apollo, Junno is the only one with a good built like from the Ares cabin and with stunning eyes like Percy.

Though Percy has still a better built and eyes than anyone here at camp.

Junno seemed friendly, friendly to the other campers in this orientation class and very friendly to me.

Every once in a while he will steal a glance on me but stops or turns his head when I catch him staring.

I am smirking in the inside of the thought of campers with the same reaction as Junno when I am around.

Its a known fact the almost all of the campers except girls have secret crushes on me but they stop when they know that me and Percy are a thing.

Percy is really that intimidating to other campers that they sometimes avoid me, and that pisses me off but after a few months I got used to it.

"That's All! Now lets proceed to showing each of you to your cabins and your cabin leader will be in-charge in showing you around camp since Percy is not here.." I said it with authority in my voice.

"Who is Percy" a young daughter of Hecate asked me.

With that said, I mentally face-palmed myself knowing that I have to explain who is Percy because of there questions and that would take forever.

After explaining to them who is Percy and what he had achieved Blah Blah Blah, I began dropping off campers to there respective cabins by starting with the minor gods and goddesses.

It took me more than an hour to finish dropping all except Junno.

"You're not bad for a daughter of Athena" he stated while walking beside me.

"You're saying that most sons and daughters of Athena are not that good except me? I glared at him.

"No No, don't take it the wrong way.

What I meant was you are good in socializing with other people" He explained..

"You remind me a lot of my mortal sister whom I left because I might endanger her with me around." He said in a sad voice.

"So you and you're sister were pretty close with each other" I asked with a sudden interest because I too have siblings that are mortal.

After that we began sharing our experiences with each other.

I am too caught up with sharing and listening to him that I didn't immediately notice that we already in front of the Apollo cabin.

" Umm, Here we are, Apollo cabin." I stated while cutting him off with what he is saying.

"Nice talking to you Annabeth, I hope we can do this another time." he replied while walking towards the cabin's door.

"I also had fun." I replied with a cheeky smile plastered on my with that he left me outside the cabin.

I don't know why, but I felt I can be myself when I am with him. Maybe its all because he can relate because we have similarities or maybe...

My thoughts were interupted when the Conch Horn sounded signaling its time for lunch.

While going to the pavilion, I remembered that the hunters will show up today. It means I can see my best friend Thalia.

And with that someone suddenly tackled me and hugged me as if her life depends on it.

"Good to see you again Thalia"

**End of Flashback**

My thoughts were shattered when somebody wrap his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"You seem lost in thought Annabeth" Junno said.

"I am just thinking about something" I replied.

"I'll just hang out with my friends near the beach while you finish your architecture stuff, Ok?"

He asked permission.

"Umm. Ok." I replied.

When he left, I remembered the day the we became closer to each other because of a quest of a certain love goddess.

**Flashback**

I am grinning like a fool while hanging out at the place where me and Percy usually hang out.

The place was perfect, you can see the beauty of the untamed sea.

You can watch the sunset without distraction because campers know that Percy won't appreciate other people distracting him from his 'meditation' every morning.

Campers avoid this part of camp because of two reasons, they owe Percy that much and you don't want a son of Poseidon and a stunning daughter of Athena going after you.

I kept thinking about the adventures that me and Percy had when we were only friends.

Suddenly, I sensed someone behind me.

I shrugged it at first, thinking it was Percy.

"A beautiful place you got here." Someone said behind me which is absolutely not whom I am expecting.

Standing behind me was Junno.

"You need something?" I asked him.

"Nope" he replied.

"Then, why are you here?" I asked him with a bit of confusion.

" I am here to tell you that I was given a quest by Aphrodite awhile ago. She asked me to bring a person who is smart. So will you accompany me? He asked.

Without thinking, I accepted the offer.

"Good, see you in big house in ten minutes."

Through out the quest, we became very close to each other, constantly sharing our experiences.

After the quest, we still hang out during our free periods.

While me and Junno were getting closer, my relationship with Percy is not that stable anymore.

After a few months, it didn't change, me and Percy had more fights than before.

Until I decided that I should break up with him and date the son of Apollo.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I was again disturbed by a movement in my cabin.

The only difference this time is, the movement is not caused by someone.

Its caused by a dozen S-SP-SPIDERRRRRRRSS!

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I am pretty sure that the whole other campers from other cabins heard me screaming but at the point I dont care.

All I am thinking is how to get rid of these spiders and the best way is not to get rid of them but is by avoiding them.

I tried jumping from bed to bed but it didn't work because the spiders would still follow me wherever I jump.

So the last thing I could do is run outside my cabin.

I was about to do it when a crazy thing happened.

Time slowed down.

More likely I slowed down but the spiders didn't.

When they were just about five centimeters from me, the conch horn sounded and suddenly the spiders were gone to who knows where and the time went back to normal.

I couldn't think properly because of that experience so I ran to the pavilion

.

"QUIET!" Chiron shouted and all the campers stopped talking and paid attention.

"As I was saying, I have an to announce something... Just this morning the gods added two gods to the Olympian council and Hestia is one of those two.

Now the fourteenth Olympian will be the new camp director." He continued.

"When will we meet the new god, Chiron?" I asked him.

"Actually my dear, he is already here in this pavilion." he replied

All campers were silent because they want to know more about this new god.

"NOW THE NEW GOD AND THE FOURTEENTH OLYMPIAN IS..."

* * *

**Don't forget to review and follow guys.**

**More reviews = Faster and Longer Chapters**

**Artemis**

**Aphrodite**

**Annabeth**

**Original Character**

**Piper**

**Keep on voting.**

**Pertemis is still leading.**

**God bless**

**~SnApShOcK~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Nothing much to say really, **

**But Thank you for the continued **

**Support and Thank you for always **

**Writing reviews.**

**So Here's Chapter 5**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO AND HoO CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**Percy **

Do you ever get that feeling where you feel excited and nervous at the same time. Now that feeling is excruciating even for an Olympian and one more thing I am feeling it right now as I wait for Chiron to announce the news to the campers who are eagerly waiting to know more about the "new god".

"NOW THE NEW GOD AND THE FOURTEENTH OLYMPIAN IS OUR ONE AND ONLY

PERSEUS JACKSON".

When those words escaped from Chiron's mouth, All campers were silent. The silence was not a good kind of silence, it was deafening and the worst part is all of the campers are staring at me. Some we're staring with fear written on their eyes while some in jealousy *cough* Clarisse *cough*.

Chiron looked at me, as if saying for me to say something to the campers who are still shocked.

"I don't like all of you to treat me differently because I am now an Olympian. Just treat me just like you treat me a few days ago."

Then, a bright light flashed which forced the campers to look away. After a few seconds the light died down and we saw the 12 Olympians standing in front of us with Zeus leading them.

" QUIET! "Zeus bellowed

.

"We are here to formally announce Perseus as a part of the Olympian family. As Zeus mentioned the word "family" almost half of the Olympians rolled their eyes for the Olympians we're anything but family because of their rivalries and other misunderstandings.

" So I present to you _Persues Jackson, God of Time, Tides, Swordsmanship and Male Beauty"_

To my suprise they all clapped and cheered. Maybe its just because Zeus and Poseidon are there and they don't want to upset two of the big three but lets not mind the details at least they clapped.

Zeus continued , "And now for another concern, Recently Hades and Hermes informed me that a titan escaped from his prison and helped powerful monsters escaped from Tartarus. Thankfully Kronos is not one of them, he is still scattered in a million pieces. We identified the titan as Atlas. Apparently he tricked someone into holding the sky. "

Pandemonium broke out.

The campers all started speaking at once except for some who were too shocked with the news that another enemy is planning their demise.

"So for the protection of the campers, All quests will be cancelled and no one leaves camp while the I and the other Olympians will hunt down Atlas and his monsters" Zeus continued.

Great, if this problem escalates it might lead to another war. After we defeated Gaea and the Giants, we all thought we could live in peace for at least for a couple of decades. But I guess the life of a god or a demigod is not that simple.

I was lost in thought for a moment when I noticed all of the other Olympians staring at me as if expecting an answer same with the campers.

I was confused until when Aphrodite filled me in.

Apparently when I was lost in thought, Zeus asked me if I would stay at a free palace at Olympus or spend the time at the palace of my father while waiting for my palace here at camp to be finished.

Unlike Dionysus, being here at camp is not a punishment so I get to have a palace here.

"Umm, neither. I think I would like to spend time here with my friends and just stay in the Big House or at the Poseidon cabin." I answered.

"Good now its settled, since you are here at camp, you will help the campers to be ready. Try setting up defences in order for the camp to be ready for any attack that might happen within this month." Zeus added.

With that said, all of the other Olympians flashed out except my father, Aphrodite and Artemis.

"Too bad you can't stay at my palace Percy, but I guess some other time would do. Good luck with the camp director stuff."

"Thanks dad." I replied.

"I would be going now percy for I still have duties to do." With that said, he flashed out.

"Perseus, I would like to ask a favour from you, because of the threats that atlas impose, Father ordered or pretty much forced me to let my hunters stay here for their own safety, could you please inform them that I won't be visiting them for awhile for I will join the other Olympians in hunting Atlas?"

How could I say no to that. She looks gorgeous and not just the outside appearance but also her attitude.

"Sure thing Arty and good luck in your hunting." I answered.

" And one more thing Perseus, Umm Stay... Nevermind." She flashed out not finishing what she has to say.

Women, they are so confusing, but what she said or what she didn't said got me thinking on what it is about and why she hesitated in saying it. Its too late to ask her now.

"Earth to Percy, Helloooo ..."A melodic voice shook me out of my thinking.

Hmm.. I have been thinking a lot lately, I guess it comes with immortality as a package.

I forgot that there were 3 Olympians who stayed behind.

"Yes, Aphrodite?" I said. "You seem to be deep in thought... thinking about a particular someone? Someone with silver eyes?" she teased.

"What? Noooo. I was just thinking about Umm... random things." I answered too quickly.

" Then why are you blushing?" she countered.

" Umm...It's just a trick of the light?" I answered sounding not sure myself.

"Okaay. But it's not why I am here Percy, I would like to ask you if you're free tomorrow night and join me at Montauk beach?"

"Montauk? Nice, I would love to." I agreed.

Since I was a small child, my mother keeps on bringing me to Montauk Beach because it reminds her of my dad; I also liked that beach because it calms me down.

"See you there at 7 pm Percy and don't forget I am in my beach attire." She teased me in a sultry voice which made me blush furiously. I tried to hide it but seeing that she's laughing, I concluded that I failed at masking it.

"One more thing, Zeus wants to talk to you privately at the throne room."

With that she flashed away to who knows where.

After my conversation with Aphrodite, I noticed that I am the only one in the pavilion. With that, I am left to think why Zeus needs to talk to me privately.

So I flashed my way to Olympus, on my way to the throne room, I saw someone sitting near the lake just beside the statues of the gods. Curiosity got the best of me; I trudged forward to see who she is. At first, I didn't recognize her. She was wearing a hunter outfit. Her Auburn hair standing out because of her clothes. I only recognized her when she suddenly turned her head.

"You do know it's rude to know to spy Perseus" she said seriously and trying to reach her bow beside her.

"Umm...Ju...Just curious to who is sitting near the lake at this time. Please don't shoot me." I answered nervously.

The moon goddess is not someone you want to mess with.

Then the unexpected thing happened, she laughed.

She was just messing with me.

"Haha, very funny Arrttyyy." I countered, knowing she hated that name.

"Stop calling me Arty." She replied.

"May I join you?" I asked before planning to sit beside her.

She simply nodded. I sat down beside her, with a reasonable distance mind you.

"Moon's beautiful isn't it?" she started the conversation.

"Do you know that our kingdoms are linked at night you being the god of tides." She added

I was intrigued to learn that information.

After that we started talking about random things. I didn't notice time passed.

"It was nice talking to you Perseus, as you can see its past midnight, I need to rest for we start our hunting tomorrow."

What she said got me thinking.

"Oww Shooot !, I forgot about Zeus. He needed to talk to me privately two hours ago." I panicked

"Good luck facing his wrath Perseus.

"Its P-E-R-C-Y, stop being too formal." She smiled which got me dazed.

"Goodnight Perseus "She flashed away.

Good now where to find Zeus at this hour. I tried going inside the throne room, but found that he's not there. Instead Hestia greeted me.

"Percy, if you're looking for Zeus, he's at his palace. Mind you that he is very angry and keep on muttering about how you kept him waiting. Just meet him tomorrow morning and try not to be late." She informed me.

" Thank you Lady Hestia" I answered politely.

I decided to go back to camp to rest and take Hestia's advice and meet Zeus tomorrow.

I flashed to my room at the Big House to avoid people asking me more questions about how I became a god.

It will be a long day tomorrow and I will still accompany Aphrodite to the beach tomorrow night.

* * *

**Actually this is just a draft... I just posted this in order for you to read chapter 5. Due to many assignments and reports my next update will hopefully be on Tuesday 8 am London Time . 9pm. (Manila time ) 5:07am ( LA time). I won't be the one to write the next chapter, It will be "Godzpell" who will be helping me starting next week. **

**Once again the polls are still up and I am glad to **

**Announce the Pertemis pairing is leading by a lot.**

**Artemis**

**Aphrodite**

**Annabeth**

**Original Character**

**Piper**

**I didn't include calypso here for a reason. **

**So that's all for chapter 5.**

**Keep on posting reviews. **

**Thanks.**

**~SnApShOcK**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry for the delay of this chapter,**

**It was delayed because of our hectic schedule this week. **

**So Enjoy! And don't forget to review.**

**And Remember GODZPELL is the one who made this chapter, I just edited it.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DON'T OWN PJO AND HoO CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Percy's POV

I woke up with a start, realising I woke up too early, I reminisce on what happened the night before. I forgot that I slept at the Big House so I was pretty unacustomed on sleeping here. I can't go back to sleep though so with that, I had no choice but to stroll around my favorite place at camp – the seaside.

It calms me down since my father is Poseidon and when I was still a helpless child, my mother will bring me every week to Montauk beach for us to have a mother/son bonding time. And yes, you may call me a "MAMA's Boy" but I am pretty close to my mother.

I was walking by the waters silently, taking in the sweet (for me, but probably salty for others) air of the sea. As the Fourteenth Olympian, I had a lot of things to do this day, namely, set up a barricade around camp to prevent the protect us from the possible attacks we will be recieving from our newly released enemy, Atlas, go talk to Zeus about the important matter he wants to talk with me yesterday night, and hang out with Aphrodite at Montauk Beach in the evening.

Gee. I thought being a god is just easy, so my advice for you, before agreeing on being a god, READ THE FINE PRINT!

I continued to ponder on things when I remembered Hestia's advice to go to talk to Zeus first thing in the morning.

Not wanting to have my second strike on disobeying rules, I finally decided its time to go.

With this, I sighed a deep sigh that could have startled anyone who would be near me. turns out, I did startle someone.

Someone whom I least expected.

Annabeth.

"Waaa, Lord Perseus! I-I-I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be around here, this early in the morning, or late in the evening, but-but-but I,"

I was clueless for a minute why she's acting like that around me but then I realized who wouldn't if you broke the of a person and that person is now a Olympian.

But then again, I am not the person who holds grudges.

And I wont let that matter destroy the friendship of me and Annabeth.

"What the Hades are you stuttering for? Annabeth, I'm still the same old Percy, the one you were once happy with." I said in a slightly sad tone.

"Ummm, sorry."

We just stared for a moment and when I was about to say something just to remove the awkward cloud around us, she ran off towards the direction where the cabins were situated.

I sat there at the same spot she sat down. If I think about it, I still have some feelings left for her, dammit, why am I so kind?

Sometimes being kind is a great attribute but it can also be the one to destroy you.

Wait, why was she here at the first place?

Why was she stuttering?

Was it because I'm a god?

Was it because she was afraid?

Was it because she –

I was cut off while I was deep in thought by the screaming of a nymph running towards me.

At the first sight of the nymph, I knew there was trouble.

"Lord Perseus!

Enemy attack!

By the borderline, near Thalia's pine!"

At first I panicked, but with the experience that the previous wars, I composed myself.

"What!? Wake the Chiron and the campers! Armor up! Ready your weapons! Get ready for battle!" I roared.

I ran towrds Thalia's tree at full speed.

I didn't expect the enemy would strike us this early, not early in the morning, I mean really, they should know that no one appreciates a person who disturbs sleep and I am willing to teach those enemies that lesson. The fact that Zeus said that they would still be readying for the attack for a month or so, we were not yet. that prepared. While I was thinking this, I realised that I could just flash towards the borderline.

I am not yet used to my godly powers so here's my chance to test it.

FLLLLLAAAAAAAAAASSHHHH !

When I got there, I saw a stunning woman that is odly familiar with a honey colored skin.

Its really familiar and is just at the tip of my tongue but I can't quite say it.

After a few seconds, realization hits me.

Wait, isn't that Calypso? Don't tell me, because of my stupid wish of freeing her, she went to the side of the Titans again.

I can't bear the fact of killing her, the one who saved me when I was on a quest.

Wait, she's alone. She doesn't even have any weapin with her, so why is she even here?

All of the campers are watching with caution thinking she's an enemy.

But suddenly she called me.

All of the campers readied their weapons, but I signalled them to stand down not wanting to hurt her without knowing her purpose of coming here.

"Hello Persues!" She said while running towards me.

There again with that name, why does every beautiful girl except Aphrodite keeps on adressing me with that. Its just too formal for my liking.

I readied myself but all I received was a big, tight and when I say tight, I meant Tyson tight HUG.

SQUUEEEEZE!...

"Or should I call you Lord Perseus? Anyway, thanks for letting the gods release me from Ogygia, and if by any chance, we could – " I cut her off by releasing myslef from the hug (though I was blushing heavily).

"Oh my gods, Calypso! Why are you here?" I said in a happy/surprised voice.

"Didn't Lord Zeus tell you?" she asked

I should really have talked to Zeus yesterday.

" We had an agreement that I would be under your care, for you should take responsibility for what you have done to me, okay?" she continued.

Then I heard the voices of shock behind me.

When I turned around, I saw almost all the campers in their pajama/armor attire.

I was clueless at first to why they reacted but then realization hit me.

(Cue the blushing)...

"Wait, its not what you think, ok? She meant about the wish I made to free those who needed to be freed. It's nothing like that, ok?"

My morning started like that, and before I knew it, everyone was back to their respective cabins trying to get more sleep.

Calypso and I decided to go to Olympus to clear things up with Zeus. That said, we flashed to Olympus.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. **

**Thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Artemis**

**Aphrodite**

**Annabeth**

**Original Character**

**Piper**

**Keep on Voting..**

**Have a nice day and Godbless **

**~ SnApShOcK**

**~GoDzPeLL**


End file.
